


Neighborly

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: #Daddy Tobin, #just smut #preathfucs, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer
Summary: Christen can't sleep and her hot neighbor is only making matters worse.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 30
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

Christen stared at the shadows cast across the ceiling of her bedroom. Her small bathroom nightlight threw off just illumination to transform her floor lamp into a soldier or a drum cymbal or this time, one those trees from the Lion King. 

It was a game she’d play with herself on these nights where sleep never came. She’d tease out a new object from the shadows on her ceiling and sink into them, weaving detail into little story that would sometimes deliver a few hours of slumber.

What are those trees called… she thought. In her mind’s eye, she could see the sun setting across the vast plains of the Serengeti. The silhouette of a lone giraffe walking along the landscape in front of the acacia that’s right! Acacia trees…

Her eyes started to feel a little heavy as she pictures the sky ablaze with oranges and pinks. The colors were so vivid she almost didn’t hear the moans that were starting to creep through her walls.

The low and steady ka-ka, ka-ka, ka-ka song of the birds coming in to roost for the night, finding a bed for the night on the branches of her acacias. Her body, sinking into the mattress now, heavier.

“...ohhhhhh, right there...just like that…”

You’ve got to be kidding me! Not again! Christen says to herself as she pulls her pillow over her head, trying to get the noise out of her head.

Christen’s got a presentation in the morning, a big one. The one is a pitch to a potential donor for a grant that could fund months worth of work for her foundation. Her laptop, which holds the powerpoint is charging and her outfit, which she painstakingly selected from her closet, hangs on her door, ready for showtime.

Christen needs sleep, not ring-side seats to her neighbor’s sexcapade.

Her neighbor.

Her hot, polite neighbor with soft brown eyes that crinkle when she smiles.

“Yesssss, Daddy - please… harder…”

Christen is sure that her neighbor’s eyes aren’t soft right now. They are probably dark, filled with lust as she pounds away at the woman underneath her.

They’ve met a few times - crossing paths in the hallway or sharing an elevator. A few months back, she learned that Tobin is a photographer. Her job with the studio pays the bills, but her freelance work is what feeds her soul. She still gets the New York Times delivered every Sunday and leaves it in front of Christen’s door when she’s finished. Tobin even leaves the crossword puzzle untouched.

Christen flips herself out from under her covers in a huff. She stomps across her apartment to grab her bluetooth speaker and her phone. She angrily scrolls through Spotify to try and find the worst, most obnoxious song that has ever been written.. 

She holds the speaker as close to the wall pointed up towards the vent as the Spice Girls blast their way into Tobin’s apartment. She smiles a satisfied smile to herself.

It doesn’t take long. In less than a minute, there’s an urgent, irritated knock at her door. Christen turns off the music and makes her way through her apartment, managing to catch her reflection in the mirror long enough to run some fingers through her unruly curls. 

Christen opens the door to find Tobin leaning on her door frame wearing loose joggers low on her hips and a jog bra. To say that she’s in great shape is an understatement. Her shoulders are broad and muscular and her abs are well-defined. Christen’s eyes dip down to take in the expanse of smooth skin.

“Can I help you?” Christen asks innocently.

“Do you know what time it is?” Tobin asks pointedly “It is way too late to be making that much noise, Christen.”

Christen feels a surge run through her at the feeling of being scolded by Tobin.

“Oh, is it late?” Christen asked, feigning confusion. “I’m sorry, there was so much noise coming from your apartment - it was distracting, so I had to put on my favorite song to drown it out.”

Tobin shifts the weight to her other foot.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the walls were so thin.” She says a bit softer.

“Is this going to be a regular thing, Tobin?” Christen says pointedly “You know, I could move my bed to the other side of the apartment so I don’t have to listen to these… girls”

Christen watches as Tobin’s eyes drift down over her body. She wasn’t muscular, like Tobin, but she knew that the smooth caramel skin extending below her sleep shorts was not the worst thing to look at. Tobin drags her eyes back to Christen’s face. “Not necessary. And, Christen, if you’re ever bothered again, please use your words like an adult instead of resorting to childish measures like this.”

“Whatever you say… daddy” Christen replies just after Tobin turns to return to her apartment.

Tobin stops in her tracks and slowly turns around. Christen has never seen eyes this dark before. Tobin walks back to Christen, never breaking eye contact. She is standing inches away now, Christen can feel the heat radiating from Tobin’s skin.

“Don’t be rude, Chris” Tobin says softly but firmly.

“Or what?” Christen says, cocking a hip.

Tobin blinks slowly.

“What will you do if I’m rude again? Will you punish me?” Christen says

The smallest smile finds its way to the corner of Tobin’s mouth. She turns back towards her apartment.

“I just might” she says over her shoulder “Don’t test me.”

As Tobin walked towards her door, Christen admired her body again, the sexy expanse of her broad back, the dots right above her muscular ass. As Tobin’s door closed, Christen got into her bed as quickly as possible to relieve the ache inside of her now drenched pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days came and went without incident. There were no more visitors next door and no more moans through the walls. Every so often, she thought that she might have heard movement in Tobin’s apartment but was never sure.

Even though she didn’t see Tobin, she felt her everywhere. She felt Tobin watching her, behind her, surrounding her. And at night, she could feel Tobin on top of her, taking charge. Christen thought back to that night, the night when Tobin stood at her doorway with so much gorgeous smooth skin on display. Jesus, there were still beads of sweat sprayed across her abs.

Each night that she came, each night that she clenched around her own fingers just left her wanting more. Wanting her. Christen was beginning to feel almost desperate to force another exchange.

Her chance finally came on Sunday when she heard the familiar thump of a thick newspaper dropping right outside of her door. She opened the door to find Tobin’s neatly folded copy of the New York Times.

She went straight to the crossword puzzle, which was again untouched. She quickly writes her own message.

_Tobin, I can’t help it, I’ve been so rude. I keep touching myself and thinking of you. All I want to do is tell you how wet my pussy is for you, Daddy._

Then, she quietly tiptoes out of her apartment and over to Tobin’s door. One by one, she tears the sheets of newspapers into strips and leaves them in a heap on the doormat. On top, she leave the crossword puzzle open so it would be impossible to miss.

She knocks on Tobin’s door and scampers back to her apartment and shuts the door quickly behind her.

Christen couldn’t believe she was behaving like this. She was never this forward - never this overt. She didn’t have a hard time turning the eye of a man or woman, so it was strange to find herself in a position where she was coming on so strong. It was strange yet exhilarating. Strange yet completely thrilling.

A loud knock at her door broke her out of her thoughts. She gathered her breath and opened the door to find Tobin standing in front of her. Arms crossed.

“Yes?” Christen said, with as much innocence as she could summon.

“Christen, did you make that huge mess in front of my door?” Tobin asked, her eyes hard.

“Yes” Christen replied

“That was really rude.” Tobin said, eyes darker now.

“What are you going to do about it?” Christen challenged

“Be at my door in 5 minutes.” Tobin replied coolly “And change out of those old pajamas - put on something nice for me. And don’t even think about being late.”

Tobin turned and walked back to her apartment. Christen’s door closed and she felt every drop of blood rush to her face. Christen had never been spoken to like that, never allowed anyone to speak to her like that. Under any other circumstance, she would have completely eviscerated the offender. But Tobin’s words, her disapproval left her tingling. They left her hot.

Off come the oversized pj bottoms and the coffee-stained college sweatshirt. She rifled through her closet to find something nice, something that Tobin, that _Daddy_ would like. She settles on a simple sundress that slips over her head. It’s got a floral pattern - light and feminine. It bares her long elegant arms and shows off the caramel skin across her collarbones. She runs her fingers through her curls, letting them hang just over her shoulders.

She walks to Tobin’s door and knocks.

Tobin opens that door and instead of inviting Christen in, she says softly, “Are you sure about this? Do you want to be punished by me, Chris?”

Jesus, the name shoots right through Christen. If she wasn’t wet before, there’s no mistaking it now. She’s thankful that the hallway is empty.

“Yes” she manages to whisper.

Tobin’s eyebrows cock up as if to ask a question. As if they were waiting on something.

“Yes Daddy” Christen finally replies.

Tobin presents a bag and says firmly, “Clean up this mess you made.”

Christen’s face is crimson right now. She picks up the scraps of paper placing them in the bag, all the while Tobin stands behind her. Watching her. Christen knows that when she bends down, her above-the-knee length dress puts the dampness of her underwear on full display.

When the mat is all cleaned up, Tobin unfolds her arms and opens the door.

“In you go.” She says

The door closes behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kind comments. They mean the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Christen enters the apartment and takes a quick look around. Everything is very neat - very clean. The art displayed on the walls isn’t all Tobin’s photography, it looks like an assortment of pieces collected over years of shooting in different locations. The big bookshelf in the living room is also adorned with an eclectic assortment of items and objects. There’s a beautiful clay tureen on one shelf, a colorful basket on another. Christen wonders if everywhere Tobin goes for work, if she looks for something to bring back to add to her shelf.

Christen is snapped out of her thoughts as she feels Tobin’s body move closer to hers. The air suddenly feels very thick. 

“Traffic light system. OK?” Tobin says

Christen nods.

“Please stand on the rug” Tobin says in a low drawl, pointing to the space in front of the couch. “There.”

Christen quickly does as she’s told. She wants to look around more, get a better sense of what Tobin’s space looks like, to see how she lives, but she keeps her eyes trained towards the floor.

Tobin circles Christen, taking her time to inspect her body from every angle. 

“Very good, Chris. Very nice.” Christen can feel Tobin’s breath on her shoulder and has to suppress a shudder.

With one finger, Tobin lowers the strap of the dress, exposing Christen’s bra.

“Take your bra off. You don’t need that here.” Tobin says as she moves to stand in front of Christen. Tobin’s taken off her own shirt and is now standing before Christen in her joggers and sports bra.

Shivering, Christen pulls the dress down low enough and slips out of her bra. “Look at me, Chris, don’t take your eyes off of me.” Tobin says in a soft but firm tone.

Christen isn’t sure what noise escaped her lips, a moan, maybe a whimper, she couldn’t be sure. What she did know for certain is that she had never been more turned on than she was right at this moment. She looked into Tobin’s dark eyes and let her bra slip through her fingertips and onto the ground.

“Later you’ll pick that up, but right now, don’t move.” Tobin says softly.

Christen holds her dress around her waist and looks at Tobin as her eyes devour her. Tobin takes her finger, the same one that pulled down the strap of the dress and traces it over one of Christen’s nipples, teasing it, making it hard. Christen’s breath catches in her throat and Tobin’s strong warm hand closes around her breast.

Tobin takes a step closer, her lips close to Christen’s ear and whispers. “I’m very pleased.” 

Christen moans as Tobin’s hand cups her fully, thumb swiping across her nipple. And then, too soon, it’s gone.

“Put your dress back on and get over my knee.”

Christen’s brain is scrambled. She scurries to pull her dress back up, scurries to obey. Tobin sits down on the couch like she’s getting ready to watch a movie - without a care in the world. Every cell in Christen’s body is on fire. Her heart is hammering in her chest and her hands are shaking and they’ve barely started. Trembling, she lays across Tobin’s lap, her ass in the air.

In one sudden fluid motion, Christen’s dress is up and her underwear is around her knees. Before she can take a breath.

_ Slap. Slap. _

Tobin spanks her. One perfect ass cheek and then the other. Over and over. Not hard, but enough to sting.

“This is what Daddy does when you’ve been a rude girl.” Tobin says in that low drawl. More spanks. Christen starts to squirm a bit and Tobin lays a strong arm across the back of her waist to keep her from moving. “This is what you need, Chris. Have you ever gotten the discipline you deserve?”

“Never” Christen says with a shaky voice. She knows that she’s positively dripping by now.

“Then we have a lot of making up to do, don’t we? We have a lot of work to do for such a naughty rude girl.” Tobin says.

“No Daddy, I’m good.” Christen whimpers, which turns into a gasp as she feels Tobin’s strong hand move between her legs.

“What do we have here? This feels like a very wet little pussy right here! Are you getting turned on by your punishment? Are you getting wetter and wetter each time I spank you?” Tobin asks as her fingertips dance across Christen’s throbbing clit. Christen, still being held still by Tobin’s other arm, tries to find something, anything to move against, to feel more friction. She gasps when a finger enters her. “You’ve got such a naughty little pussy, baby. Such a naughty tight little pussy - c’mon, let me in.” 

Christen moans with need as more spanks rain down on her ass cheeks. Tobin’s hand, playing with her pussy feels so good, and the brief stings of pain on her ass feel so sharp. She’s suspended in time - perfectly balanced between pleasure and pain.

“Horny little girls need to be taught a lesson, Chris.” Tobin says in a soft and dangerous tone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Get up, take your dress off.” Tobin said, her voice a little deeper now.

Christen stood on unsteady legs and slipped the dress over her shoulders and let it pool at her feet. Tobin held out her hand for Christen to hold as she stepped out of the fabric. Christen, who is now soaked and trembling with excitement, holds Tobin’s warm hand as she’s led into the bedroom, naked.

The curtains are drawn and the lights are off. The only illumination is coming from a few candles on the dresser. Christen notices how tidy everything is. Tobin’s bed looks warm, a deep blue comforter against a dark wooden headboard and crisp white pillows. In the corner, a surfboard is leaning against the wall. Christen is broken out of her thoughts when she feels Tobin behind her. She turns to find that Tobin is also now naked. Instinctively, Christen reaches out to touch that smooth skin, but Tobin captures her wrist before making contact, surprising her and causing her to gasp softly.

“No touching unless I say so, baby.” Tobin says. Christen is surprised to look up and find that, for a moment, Tobin’s eyes are flooded with the warmth and softness that she’s used to seeing. Before tonight, the smiling eyes were all she knew. Now that she’s caught a glimpse of what is on the other side of that warmth, she’s not sure she ever wants to go back.

“Get up on the bed and lie on your back.” Tobin husks.

Christen does as she’s told. Just as she suspected, the comforter is a good one. Very soft, high thread count, organic cotton, most likely.

“Spread your legs, show me your pussy.”

Christen obeys instantly, she wants Tobin to see the effect she has on her body. Tobin is on the bed now, hovering above her body.

“Look at that luscious pussy.” Tobin says, her deep voice dripping with want. “Just begging to be filled.” 

Slowly, Tobin drags her knuckle through Christen’s folds. Starting at her opening and all the way up, just bypassing her clit.

“Please, please…” Christen whimpers.

Tobin slides up Christen’s body, positioned right above her. Christen can taste her breath and wants desperately to lean forward and suck that full bottom lip into her mouth. She can feel the featherlight touch of Tobin’s hard nipples tickling her skin. Tobin keeps moving up her body until she’s on her knees, with Christen’s torso underneath her.

“Daddy always comes first. Open your mouth, baby. I’m gonna to fuck that perfect face.” Tobin croons. 

Christen does as she’s told as Tobin moves her knees to either side of Christen’s head. Christen desperately wants to run her fingertips up the back of Tobin’s thighs and ease her down, to please her and make her happy. She finds that Tobin’s strong muscular legs are pinning her shoulders and arms in place, making it impossible to move. Slowly, Tobin lowers herself on Christen’s mouth and she needs no instruction now, no orders. She knows just what to do.

Tobin’s not just wet, she’s literally dripping into Christen’s mouth. Christen moans as Tobin’s silky warm flesh meets her lips. She tastes so good and Christen is so turned on at how much all of this is also affecting Tobin. Right away, Christen swirls her tongue in wide circles around her clit as Tobin grinds and pushes herself against her mouth. Tobin is deliciously wet and swollen and Christen can’t get enough of her velvety softness.

Christen opens her eyes and sees Tobin’s face, contorted in pleasure, her head tilted towards the ceiling and chest sticking out just a little, her body moving and rocking back and forth.

“God, baby, you’re doing so good. You’ve got such a hot little mouth” Tobin moans, the words surging right through Christen. All she wanted to do was be good for her, to please her and make her happy. That’s all that mattered, all she had to do was be a good girl and then Tobin would take care of everything else.

Tobin speeds up the rocking of her hips and threads her fingers around the back of Christen’s neck, pulling her face closer. Christen wanted to savor every inch of Tobin, take her time to build her up, but Tobin is now setting the pace. Christen barely has room to breathe as Tobin’s movements pick up - her rhythm is more intense now. 

Christen keeps her tongue flat and Tobin pushes her clit against it, pushing down harder and faster.

“Fuck, baby, just like that. Just like that.” Tobin moans as she rides Christen’s face harder.

Christen can’t move her arms to pull Tobin closer, so she does the only thing she can. She pushes her tongue forward as much as she can and it seems to be just the right amount of additional pressure to send Tobin over the edge.

“Fuck… I’m coming...Fuck…” Tobin moans as her wetness slides right into Christen’s mouth and down her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to presspack for helping me with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Having trouble with my other story so I'm taking a small detour.


End file.
